Una CanciÓn, uNa EteRniDad
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: post BD. todo se ve perfecto en la casa de los Cullen, al fin son completamente felices y no tienen problemas, Alice le tiene una sorpresa a Jasper y a ellos les espera una... placetera eternidad. AxJ muy lindo XD review! srry Päu XD


Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer, gracias por cierto Steph, por escribirlo XD, pero yo le pertenezco a Edward completamente! **

**Una canción, y una eternidad**

Al fin parecía que todo estaba en calma, no más celos entre cierto vampiro y cierto hombre lobo ¬¬, no más intentos de suicidio, no mas vampiros sedientos de sangre y no mas Volturis con ganas de torturar y matarnos.

Si, todos éramos felices, Edward ya tenía su pareja y era feliz, Bella y Rose se llevaban mejor que nunca, Esme y Carlisle se habían ganado una nueva hija, y todos habíamos ganado una sobrina/nieta/pareja cofcof Jacob cofcof, que era Nessie.

Si, la felicidad y paz absoluta si existía y nosotros teníamos la suerte de ser quienes disfrutáramos de ello, y esperaba que tuviéramos toda la eternidad para disfrutarla.

Y pues, con toda esta felicidad, mi Jazz y yo, estábamos en la séptima nube. De tanta alegría y tranquilidad, teníamos más tiempo para hacer cosas juntos, y además, había encontrado una canción perfecta para nosotros.

No le había prestado demasiada atención antes, pero cuando la escuche, hubo un clic en mi cabeza y… supe que era _perfecta…_

**-°*°- Flashback -°*°-**

_Estaba en una tienda con Bella y Rose, la primera ya no se quejaba tanto por que no se cansaba y la segunda por que ya no le molestaba la presencia de la otra._

_Y como en muchas tiendas, en esta tenían música TODO el tiempo. Estaba esperando a Bella y a Rose, quienes estaban adentro de unos probadores cuando escuche ESA frase, que me recordaba tanto a como nos conocimos mi Jazz y yo… __**I knew I loved you before I met you… **_

**-°*°- fin Flashback -°*°-**

Si, eso fue hace un día, y hoy tenía planeado enseñarle a Jasper que ya teníamos una canción, o bueno, que yo le iba a dedicar una canción, por que esa sería mi canción, para él.

"¡Jasper!" grite, aunque sabía que no era necesario, me escucharía aunque susurrara. "¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!"

Escuche unos pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras.

"Amor, te juro que lo que hayas visto fue Emmett." dijo con cara de preocupado. Yo le sonreí. "No estoy en problemas, ¿verdad?"

"No, ¿hay algo por lo que deberías estarlo?"

"No, no, claro que no…" dijo haciendo que mi sonrisa creciera y alzara una ceja, sabía que algo habían hecho, pero en este momento no me iba a preocupar por eso.

"Bueno, por eso nos preocuparemos después." cuando dije esas palabras sentí una ola de alivio. Jaja, pobre Jazz, pero ya luego vería que habían hecho esos dos y…. no estaría tan aliviado…

"Bueno, entonces… ¿me necesitas para algo amor?"

"Pues, digamos que te quiero mostrar algo…." cuando dije eso la canción comenzó a sonar, el tenía una cara muy graciosa de WTF?? Pero, pronto lo iba a entender.

De la nada, un micrófono llegó a mi mano, y entonces empecé a cantar…

**Maybe it's intuation**

**But some things you just don't question **

**Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant **

**and there it goes I think I've found my best friend **

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe **

Jasper tenía una cara de esas en la que quieres tener una camara, pero no era graciosa, era tierna, una mirada llena de amor.

**I knew I loved you before I met you **

**I think I dreamed you into life **

**I knew I loved you before I met you **

**I have been waiting all my life **

El coro era lo que mas me gustaba...

**There's just no rhyme or reason **

**only this sense of completion and in your eyes **

**I see the missing pieces I'm searching for **

**I think I found my way home**

** I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe **

Definitivamente quien la haya escrito estaba pensando en nosotros dos, como amaba a este hombre! Ahora estabamos bailando juntos y el empezó a cantar conmigo.

**I knew I loved you before I met you **

**I think I dreamed you into life **

**I knew I loved you before I met you **

**I have been waiting all my life **

**A thousand angels dance around you **

**I am complete now that I found you **

**I knew I loved you before I met you ****I think I dreamed you into life **

**I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life **

"Es hermosa, de Savage Garden, ¿verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa. Si pudiera llorar, en este momento lo estaría haciendo.

"Si, ya la conocíamos, pero nunca antes me había fijado bien en ella." dije algo avergonzada.

"Bueno, es hermosa, y… si tiene que ver con nosotros." dijo antes de darme un pequeño beso.

"Es mi canción para ti." dije, el sonrio y me miró a los ojos. Sabíamos que ya no faltaban palabras, nos sumergimos en una de _esas_ miradas, en las que las palabras sobran. Estuvimos así unos minutos, hasta que lo recordé.

"Y… ¿Qué hicieron tu y Emmett?" dije seria.

"Esteeeee…. Pues…. la verdad, ammm, yo…. El…. Creo que Nessie me llama…" después de eso salio corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

"Jasper, ¿en serio crees que te vas a librar de mi así de fácil? Y también te recomiendo que te cuides Emmett, no creo que a Rosalie le haga mucha gracia lo que sea que hayan hecho…" dije como si estuvieran a mi lado, me escucharían de todas maneras, y ellos si que conocían el significado de 'después de la _calma, _viene la _tormenta…_' y en este momento, la calma estaba presente.

Mínimo esperaba que todo continuara así, Emmett y Jazz haciendo tonterías (esperaba que Edward no se les uniera), Edward y Bella juntos sin problema, yo y Rose yendo de compras, Esme con Carlisle disfrutando que todos éramos felices, y Nessie, creciendo…

Si todo iba a seguir así, iba a ser una placentera eternidad….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**iovs-**_bueno… ¿que les pareció?_

**Anna- **_(con un micrófono en la mano) I knew I loved you before I met you!! (completamente desafinada)_

**Päu- **_(viendo a Anna con cara de WTF!?) bueno, Anna, cantas horrible, pero a mi me encanto!!! XD a ver cuando me dejas poner algo en mi perfil ¬¬_

**iovs- **_jeje, es que…… ya sabes, nunca se te ocurre nada! intenta pensar y pondremos algo en tu perfil. Yo hago todo, U.U_

**Päu- **_ash, bueno, ya que ¬¬, ¿review? _

**Las tres- **_(con cara de made in Alice) por favooooorrrr!!!!_

**Anna- **_GRACIAS!! Y, como se que algunas no lo saben… la canción, como lo dijo Jasper, es de __**Savage Garden**__, y se llama __**I knew I loved you**__… y les cantaremos la canción en español por si alguna no entendió algo…._

**Las tres con micrófonos en las manos y salen luces de la nada….**

_QUIZA ES INTUICION_

_PERO ALGUNAS COSAS SIMPLEMENTE NO SE PREGUNTAN_

_COMO EN TUS OJOS VEO MI FUTURO EN UN INSTANTE_

_Y DESPUES SIENTO QUE HE ENCONTRADO A MI MEJOR AMIGO_

_SE QUE QUIZA SUENA UN POCO LOCO PERO YO CREO_

**Todas van muy bien coordinadas bailando y cantando…**

_QUE SABIA QUE TE AMABA ANTES DE CONOCERTE_

_PIENSO QUE TE SOÑE DENTRO DE MI VIDA_

_SABIA QUE TE AMABA ANTES DE CONOCERTE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO TODA MI VIDA_

_SIMPLEMENTE NO HAY RIMA NI RAZON_

_SOLO ESTA SENSACION DE COMPLEMENTO_

_Y EN TUS OJOS VEO LAS PIEZAS PERDIDAS QUE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO_

_Y CREO QUE HE ENCONTRADO EL CAMINO A CASA_

_SE QUE QUIZA SUENA UN POCO LOCO PERO YO CREO_

**De la nada salen tres chicos muy parecidos a cofcof Edward, Emmett, y Jasper, y empiezan a bailar y cantar con ellas….**

_QUE SABIA QUE TE AMABA ANTES DE CONOCERTE_

_PIENSO QUE TE SOÑE DENTRO DE MI VIDA_

_SABIA QUE TE AMABA ANTES DE CONOCERTETE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO TODA MI VIDA_

_MILES DE ANGELES BAILAN ALREDEDOR DE TI_

_ME SIENTO COMPLETO AHORA QUE TE HE ENCONTRADO_

_SABIA QUE TE AMABA ANTES DE CONOCERTE_

_PIENSO QUE TE SOÑE DENTRO DE MI VIDA_

_SABIA QUE TE AMABA ANTES DE CONOCERTE_

_TE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO TODA MI VIDA_

**Todos se toman de las manos y hacen una reverencia antes de que los chicos salgan de el escenario.**

**iovs- **_(limpiándose una lagrima) Edward!!!!!! Se que amas a Bella!! Y eso esta bien por mi!! Solo quiero que__ me muerdas!! Quiero ser un **VAMPIRO!! ¿¡ QUE NADIE PUEDE ENTENDER ESO!?** **REGRESA A MORDERME!! YAAA!!**_

**Päu- **_(abrazándola) tranquila, ya serás vampiro, pero en este momento tenemos que cerrar el fic…(sigue intentando apaciguar sus sollozos) Anna, ayúdame!_

**Anna- **_No puedo, soy ella, así que yo también quiero ser vampiro, pero no soy tan berrinchuda._

**iovs- **_¬¬ no soy berrinchuda…. Bueno, ya me tranquilicé… ahora si, gracias por leer! Y… pues, dejen reviews! Plis!! Gracias. _

**Todas- **_ESPERAMOS LEERLAS PRONTO!! ADIOS!_

_**iovs-** ¡Edward!!! REGRESA EN ESTE MOMENTOOOO!!!! (sollozando sale del escenario)_


End file.
